


【HP/GGSS】Memory (半AU、pwp）

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们曾经是爱人，后来是最好的朋友，千年后又会是什么样呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：故事发生在千年后，原著中伏地魔刚刚失势的时候。外域生物入侵魔法界，两边力量对比悬殊，十余个巫师才能对付对方的一个普通兵种，为此魔法界开始复生曾经的强者们，并依靠中世纪建立的防护界防守。同时，魔法界中潜伏的教廷势力挑拨推动魔法界驱逐了大部分黑巫师和几乎全部斯莱特林，并挑唆魔法部对复生的强者都采取了一定方式来钳制。邓布利多敏感的发觉了事情不对，然而形势危急，他只能尽力保住霍格沃茨，通过手段将不受人重视的赫尔加·赫夫帕夫迎入霍格沃茨后并强行动用校长职权暗中加强了对霍格沃茨的控制，在拒不交出斯莱特林的孩子们的同时尽力周旋，但因为物资后勤的需要，仍不得不对魔法部虚与委蛇，同时自己无法离开霍格沃茨。另一方面，虽然魔法部没有复活萨拉查的意愿，但被流放到阿兹卡班的斯莱特林们还是通过强烈的求生欲望根据记忆拼凑着唤起了萨拉查（这也是因为他们恰巧身处萨拉查的墓地上），这样的复生缺陷很大，导致萨拉查无法带他们打破防护界直接回到防护界内，于是萨拉查带领他们在防护界外艰难求生。后来，听说戈德里克也被复活了，于是萨拉查偷偷跑到戈德里克的欢迎宴会上去看他……
> 
> 人物：戈德里克有着骑士般的高洁品性，但他不是活泼开朗的阳光型。千年前在罗伊娜和萨拉查死去后失忆。失忆原因与萨拉查有关。  
> 萨拉查责任心重，温柔寡言，并不傲娇也不高冷，心胸开阔，喜欢有理想有野心的人，千年前因伤重不愈而死。抑郁症，可能显得比较爱哭【。【就喜欢泪汪汪的萨拉查，哼
> 
> 关系：他们曾经是爱人，后来是最好的朋友，千年后又会是什么样呢？  
> 不是破镜重圆

被誉为“狮王”的男人如同雄狮一般盘踞在大厅的一角。

这里金碧辉煌，歌舞升平，一张张谄媚的笑脸簇拥在他身边，描画精美的唇舌里吐出的全是阿谀之词，但在这场为他举办的欢迎庆典里，戈德里克·格兰芬多倒像是个真正的局外人，不合时宜而特立独行的沉默着，只有在那湛蓝眼瞳中不时闪过的不耐与厌烦透露出主人隐藏在平静外表之下的真实心绪。

他真的很不理解为什么局面到了如此地步，这些巫师都还有心情在这里寻欢作乐。

看看当前是个什么局面吧！前线是伤亡惨痛，整个巫师界都只能龟缩在中世纪所设下的防护界中，而这群愚蠢的当政者不久前才驱逐了一大批实力高强、底蕴丰富的黑巫师——只因为他们是“不稳定因素”，所谓的“攘外必先安内”更不如说是赤裸裸的排除异已。而在他眼中，这无疑是自取灭亡。这个时代的巫师界水平如此低下，以至于十余个巫师才能对付敌人的一个普通兵种，却还要先内斗个痛快——难不成他们会以为仅凭着复活几个强力巫师就能够安枕无忧了吗？还是说他们觉得这个防护圈子永远不会被攻破吗？尽管连戈德里克都不得不承认，中世纪的巫师们建立的这个防护界实在高明而巧妙，不输于他所见过的在他的时代里最好的阵法师的得意作品，但事实就是事实——这个防护界本就不是为了防御来自外域的侵袭，它更像一个隔离层，让整个巫师界与麻瓜界处于一种似重合而非重合的状态。也许这种似实还虚的状态能够一定程度上规避伤害，但它也有着自己的承受极限。

燥热的感觉在戈德里克的全身肆虐，他不禁扯了扯自己的领子，那种仿如置身烈焰洪炉的感觉紧紧包裹着他，让他昏昏沉沉、烦躁不堪，这让他失去了往日精准的控制力——戈德里克甚至不敢动用一丝魔力，只怕一不小心就会让这整个大厅毁于一旦，将他自己也焚烧殆尽。

当然，这种状况的出现也许是因为复活法阵出了问题，就如同那些人所声称的那样。想想吧！比起被软禁在魔法部地下的、如同牵线木偶一般的罗伊娜，和被严密监视起来、刚一复生就被定下主仆契约的赫尔加，戈德里克简直是其中最幸运的一个——他仅仅是不能释放魔力！要照他自己说，这样的幸运也仅仅是因为他们并不知道，或者知道了也没太在意，比起罗伊娜与赫尔加甚至更极端的萨拉查·斯莱特林，戈德里克·格兰芬多是个纯骑士流的战斗巫师，他的力量更多的来自于被魔法强化过的肉体与高超的战斗技巧，无法用咒语对敌也许确有损失，却并不是决定一切的关键要素。

然而他并没有把这些告知这些千年后巫师的意思，事实上怒火比魔力更为剧烈的灼烧着戈德里克，即便他发现这些人对自己的尊崇远远超过他人。罗伊娜与赫尔加的遭遇，甚至是萨拉查的拥戴者所受到的驱逐（即便在他失忆之前罗伊娜与萨拉查就已经先后去世了，但通过与赫尔加的接触他仍然可以想象他与他们曾经是多么要好）都让他生出了无比的厌恶与烦闷。如果可以，戈德里克不愿为他们战斗，一点也不。而唯一能勾起他向往与怀念的霍格沃茨他们又不愿意让他回去，他们宁愿让他居住在别人的房子里，也不愿让他与罗伊娜与赫尔加相遇，回到那个他有着绝对掌控力的霍格沃茨。

戈德里克的目光漫无目的在一片花团锦簇中逡巡着，偶尔能发现几个畏畏缩缩的黑巫师，他们低着头，手腕上带着银色的拘禁环。戈德里克知道，这些人就是他们准备给他的暖床人——戈德里克几乎要大笑出声了，他们怎么能想出这么侮辱人的办法？侮辱别人，也侮辱他自己！也许他们只是想要更好的拿捏他？假惺惺的用这些黑巫师来中和他不受控制的、外溢的白魔力，只要他还想自如的使用魔力就必须先和其中一个睡觉——这些被拔除了爪牙的人可比他本人好控制多了！而这些可怜虫会不会被他过于庞大的魔力溢出弄死当然也不在这些蠡虫的考量中。

可惜，他们不知道，就算有朝一日他会被灼烧致死，他也绝不会——

在心底的冷笑戛然而止，戈德里克澄澈而锐利的眼瞳突然停驻在一个人身上，一个不该出现在这里的人。

他挑了挑眉毛，脸上渐渐浮起了别有含义却又货真价实的微笑，他慢慢朝着那个同样低着头的身影走去，心灵深处突如其来的疯狂渴望几乎淹没了一切思绪。戈德里克几乎用了全部精力才能控制住自己不要狂奔过去，但那种庞大的思慕与苛求仿如潮汐一般瞬间将他淹没、让他窒息。曾经，这股洪流在他心里深深潜伏，以至于只有在午夜梦回之际才会有一丝丝水汽浮现证明着它的存在——但现在那种惊涛骇浪再也无法掩藏，高亢的狂喜与激昂甚至让他的心脏都隐隐作痛。

戈德里克终于走到了那个人的面前，他看见那人吃惊的抬起了头，用他湿润而温柔的眼睛看着他——在这一刻，在他们双目相对的这一刻，戈德里克只觉得自己的胸膛都要炸裂了。他很难描述他此时的感受，那就像他活了那么多年——无论是他死亡之前还是复生之后，无论是他曾经年轻过的几十年还是失忆后的十几年——都是在等待这一刻，他所有的希望、绝望与无望的忍耐与等待都是为了此时此刻能够与这个人再一次的相遇、对视、然后再一次的请求——

“先生，请问您愿意与我相伴一生吗？”

当话语出口，戈德里克才发现自己早已屏息良久、声音嘶哑，渐渐回笼的理智将最后的“一生”掐灭在嗓子眼儿里，只为了免除可能会给对方带来的麻烦。戈德里克慢慢的深吸了口气，当他终于身处在那个人身边的时候，对方身上幽暗的、沉静的、来自黑魔法的气息以一种难以想象的速度安抚了他，让他迅速的平静了下来，但发自内心的笑容克制不住的洋溢在他脸上，诉说着他心里难以言说的满足与感动。

戈德里克仔仔细细的打量起对方瘦弱的身躯、苍白的肌肤，以及那双仿佛潜藏着千言万语的湿润黑眸，陌生、却又熟稔至极。戈德里克可以保证他的记忆里绝不曾出现过这个人，但他却又能无比肯定的确认这个人的身份，这让他对自己失去的那些记忆突然生出了无穷的好奇，当年、曾经，他们是如何相处的呢？

思绪有如奔马倏忽而过，戈德里克摇了摇头，失去了等待的耐心，他一把将那个人抱起，不顾周围人的窃窃私语与阻拦，径自回了自己的房间。


	2. 亲近

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初次肉

水声渐渐停止了，脚步声从浴室由近而远的传来，萨拉查低着头，神情不安而恭谨，乖顺而又怯懦的样子迷惑了那些找他“谈心”的“大人”们，却不知应付不应付的了曾经的友人。

他的心里一片混乱，那个人对待他的态度令他迷惑不解——那么亲昵、信任而热切，这样的态度就算是萨拉查他自己，也只有在很久以前才会妄想过了。毕竟，即使忘记了一切过往，身为巫师的身体本能还是会催促着那个人远离让他失忆的罪魁祸首，于是排斥与厌恶往往是他们见面的主题色彩。

萨拉查无意识的绞着自己手指，直到戈德里克轻快的走近了他，轻而易举的将那双苍白的手拉开，放在自己的腰上。那里的肌肤光洁而富有力量，货真价实的热度顺着手指蜿蜒而上，萨拉查像是被烫到一样轻轻颤抖了一下，他觉着自己应该识相点赶紧松开，但不知为何，这样的心思并没有被付诸实践，他的身体坚定的反抗了他的意识。他清亮的眼瞳里渐渐溢满了泪水，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己是在做着一场美妙绝伦的春梦，又或者，这只是一场幻像，等他清醒过来就会发现自己仍然蜷缩在他狭小的密室里，像一个该死的弱者那样除了哭泣与哀嚎发不出别的声音。

恍惚中，嘴唇被亲吻着，衣衫被扯开，萨拉查发觉自己不知什么时候已经倒在那过分柔软的大床上，手脚并用的攀搂着金发的格兰芬多。

如此亲密、如此无间，就像是那么多年的小心翼翼从来不曾出现，时光倒流，他们还是人人祝福的爱人，大胆而羞涩的品尝着肉体的欢愉。然而，奇迹从不曾发生，一时失神后回归的只有他的理智，和他的拒绝。

黑色的光芒在他指尖闪动着，萨拉查轻轻捧起戈德里克的脸，小声呼唤着他的名字。泪水不听指挥的从眼眶里涌出，他只好努力歪头磨蹭着床单，以让自己显得不那么狼狈。

“戈德里克？戈德里克？”

轻软的声音里好像带着魔力，将戈德里克失控的神智轻轻一拽，又回到了他的身体里。但这并没有使情形有所好转，神智清晰的他更为直观的感受到了身下人的柔软与清凉，就像泛着盈盈水波的湖水，让戈德里克只恨不能立刻沉浸其中，洗去这一身催人疯狂的燥热。更何况这人的拒绝太无力，戈德里克甚至不用费什么力气就能轻易瓦解他的抵抗，让他淡色的嘴唇只能呻吟，再不能发出这样的拒绝。

但他还是停下了——他不愿有一点点勉强他。

“你的妻子，戈德里克，这样是不对的。把这个喝了——”

这样的理由并不在戈德里克的接受范围，他轻而易举的按住对方摸向那一堆衣服的手，不耐而又带着期盼的问道：“就是因为这个？我没有妻子，萨拉，从来没有。”

萨拉查怔住了，巨大的惊愕伴随着狂喜几乎将他砸晕。这怎么可能？这怎么可能……但他很快无暇思考了，黑巫师孱弱而敏感的身躯被不清不重的咬了一口，些微的刺痛伴随着粗糙舌苔细细舔过的触觉让他不自觉的发着颤。但他却再没有逃离的欲望，反而无比乖顺的挺着胸，让戈德里克能够更为轻松的品尝、折磨他泛红的乳尖。更有甚者，他甚至不再咬住自己淡色的嘴唇，而是小声的细细喘息起来，像是恨不能用尽自己全身解数去勾引身上的这个人，让他舒服，让他快意，让他流连忘返，再也离不开这一身好皮肉。

这确实是格外让人喜欢的好身子，肌脂处处细腻光滑，却又娇嫩易伤，轻轻一嘬便是一处红痕，当那双大手揉捏过后就更是带上了层艳丽的薄红，热辣辣的泛着些微的痛，又带着难以言说的快感，让人浑身酥软。而戈德里克似乎还不满意，揽着细瘦的腰肢往上一带，萨拉查就身不由己被拉着坐起来，不得不小心的依靠在对方赤裸的胸膛上。他的脸已经红透了，泪水从泛红的眼角无意识的滴落着，无比清晰的感觉着那双有力的、值得信任的双手正肆意揉捏着他柔软的双丘，而那人胯间挺立的欲望正正戳在他腿间，让他双颊红透，在几乎没顶的羞赧里生出几分不可对人言的喜悦。

黑巫师抬起头，眼睛黑黝黝湿漉漉的泛着泪光，一点艳红的舌尖颤颤巍巍的探出，青涩而又情色的讨好着、舔弄着，眉梢眼角的欢喜几乎都要满溢而出——但这样还不是全部，一只手搂着对方强健的身躯，另一只手却轻轻探入那不曾有人造访过的紧窄内里，于是透明的液体慢慢深入，滴落在戈德里克正不断揉捏的双手上，几乎立刻就唤起了他不断忍耐的欲望。

戈德里克实在是忍不住了，他怎么忍耐的住？他几乎是迫不及待的整个没入——然而这太突然了，也太大了，只痛得身上的人惊叫了一声，仿佛在那一瞬间被这一柄凶器劈成两半。泪水扑簌簌地从他纤长的眼睫坠落，划过他苍白的面容，又没入了乌黑仿如鸦羽的长发，而尽管是这样湿嗒嗒泪涟涟的哭泣着，黑巫师却好像不知道这样的疼痛就是由这鲁莽的格兰芬多狮子造成的似的，仍是亲亲密密又无比依赖渴望的搂着他，像是所有痛失挚爱而又在无意间寻回的傻瓜一样，完全记不得自己的伤痛，反要担心自己细弱的手指会不会划痛了那人。而他实在是多虑了，那样细瘦的仿佛一不小心就会折断的手指，就算带上尖利的爪刺也难以在白巫师特意强化过的肌肤上留下一丝伤痕。

这样的停顿其实也非常短暂，短暂的只来的及让萨拉查偷偷在戈德里克微蹙的眉宇间留下两个甜蜜的吻。而戈德里克揉捏着怀里柔软而硬朗的身躯，终于在这短暂的瞬间里更为清晰的恢复了些往日的从容不迫，正如同借助白魔法增强身体的他自己一样，追求咒语极限的萨拉查的身体也被魔力浸透了。那些汹涌的力量以一种静水深流的方式无声的在他体内流淌，在戈德里克终于将自己的一部分埋入他体内的时候才悍然反击，以绝对的优势浇熄了他身体里不断燃烧的、不听控制的白魔力。

他的感觉从未有过的清晰起来，但那人带着泣音的喘息，黑亮亮湿润润的眼眸，乃至那些苍白躯体上红艳的痕迹给予了比刚刚更为强烈的刺激。他甚至能够清晰的听到对方急促心跳的声响，和肉体碰撞时的细微水声，淫靡而又热情，那样盈满了喜悦与幸福的黑眼睛朝他倾慕的看过来的时候，就像是小猫的爪子在他心口轻轻一抓，又痒又酥，让他只想狠狠的继续下去，只让他再也不要想从他身边离开。

太深了、太深了，快感很快淹没了刚刚的痛楚，萨拉查在对方不再压抑的索求中喘息着，小声哭泣着，很快他甚至连夹紧对方的腰也做不到了，只觉得身下一片又酥又麻，只好凭借着本能讨好的亲吻对方，泪水混着汗水滴落在对方身上，再也分不出什么彼此。他努力睁着眼睛，想要更加真切的感受对方，但孱弱的身躯和不堪的体力让他只有在清醒与昏迷间来来往往，渐渐他哭的嗓子都哑了，格外显得可怜而又无助，这时往往会迎来戈德里克怜惜的亲吻，到了后来，只有对方滚烫的液体灌入身体深处时才能刺激得他眼泪湿漉漉的落下，到这个时候，却是连声音都发不出来了。


End file.
